


If Only

by kitten_noire



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_noire/pseuds/kitten_noire
Summary: Adrien discovers that he's developed feelings for a certain pigtailed classmate and tries to figure them out. (Also posted on FFNet)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 01

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on Ao3. I've already posted this story on Fanfiction.Net. I really hope you guys enjoy this story.

Adrien watched the doors close behind Marinette as she literally fled his presence.

Well, that didn't go the way he wanted.

He sighed as he put his hands in his pockets and left the classroom. He just didn't understand why Marinette acted the way she did around him. Did he intimidate her in some way?

All of his friends reassured him that Marinette didn't hate him, but he just wasn't convinced. What made this whole thing all the more confusing were the feelings he may or may not have developed for his pig-tailed classmate. 

Wasn't he supposed to love Ladybug? Isn't she the one for him? Ugh, this whole love thing was just too complicated for him.

He was walking down the school steps when a black blur suddenly flew in front of his face. "Plagg!" He scolded, "What are you doing? You shouldn't be seen."

"Yeah, whatever. Let the humans see me. They don't know what they've been missing out on anyway."

"Plagg, get back inside the bag."

"Give me camembert first."

"Ugh," the vlond groaned as he took out a piece of the smelly cheese from his bag, "You're the worst, really."

"I know," the kwami said before diving into his Chosen's bag with the cheese.

During the ride home, Adrien thought about qhat had happened in the classroom he and Marinette were in. In the previous day, he had decided to explore a relationship with Marinette and see where it would take him. It seemed practically impossible to be with Ladybug now since she's still in love with some other boy in her civilian life. So, he decided to ask his shy classmate out.

Instead of doing that, though, he apparently scared her so much she literally jumped a few feet in the air and fled from him.

As soon as he got to the mansion, Adrien laid down on his bed, looking up at the plain, white ceiling.

If only he knew what he did wrong.

Maybe if he asked nicely, Marinette would tell him why she was afraid of him. No, that wouldn't work, she becomes too tongue-tied around him. She'll just say something he won't understand. Maybe if he-

"Ugh, kid, stop moping about your love life and worry about more important stuff. Like, you know, giving me more camembert."

"No, Plagg, I won't give you more camembert. I gave you some before I got into the car."

"Yeah, but, it wasn't enough," Plagg whined.

"Ugh, fine. But only if you listen to my problems."

Plagg, after a few minutes of contemplation, eventually agreed. "Okay, kid, ramble away."

"Okay. Uhm, it's just... I'm so confused right now Plagg," the model said as he sat up. "I thought I was in love with Ladybug, but now I'm not so sure."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well," Adrien ran his fingers into his hair, his cheeks turning pink, "I've... uh... started to notice Marinette as maybe... more than a friend."

"You mean Pigtails, right?"

"Yes! Who else do you think I'm talking about?!"

"Uh, okay. Look, kid," Plagg flew over to him, " I don't really specialise in mushy stuff - that's more of Tikki's department - so I'm obviously gonna give you bad advice. You have to talk to someone can and will actually listen to your problems. So why don't you talk to Ladybug during patrol tonight? I'm sure she can help you."

"Yeah. Okay, I'll talk to her."

"Good. I thought I was gonna throw up from all that mushiness."

As Plagg flew off to who-knows-where, Adrien sat down at his desk and started on his homework.

* * *

A few hours later, he transformed and escaped his room through the window. This was what he loved about being Chat Noir. The wind in his hair. The freedom he had when he donned his superhero suit. No longer suffocated by the loneliness in the cold mansion he lives in.

He let out a carefree laugh as he bounded over rooftops, waving at the civilans who scream his name.

This is what he lived for.

He made his stop at the top of the Eiffel Tower, one of his and Ladybug's meeting spots.

As he waited, Chat contemplated telling Ladybug about his problems or not. After all, he still held feelings for the heroine, even though he was considering exploring his feelings for Marinette.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by the familiar whirr of Ladybug's yoyo before she landed beside him.

"Hi, Chat," she greeted, slightly out of breath.

"M'Lady," he said, turning to her and taking her hand so he could press a kiss against her knuckles. "How are you _feline_ this fine evening?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Chat. I just got here and you're already spewing out cat puns."

"Well, I can't help myself, Bugaboo. I must say, you look _pawsitively_ beautiful tonight."

"Stop with the puns already, would you?" Ladybug groaned, seemingly annoyed, although the smile on her lips told a different story.

He smirked. He always knew she liked his puns.

His expression turned serious. "Uh, Ladybug? Can I talk to you after patrol?"

"Sure thing, Kitty."

After patrol, they met up at the top ot the Eiffel Tower once more.

"So what did you want to talk about, Chat?"

"Uh, Ladybug, you know I love you, right?" The cat-themed superhero asked.

"Chat, you know..." she was cut off by Chat.

"You love someone else, I know. I just... I need some advice, y'know?"

"Okay, what's the problem?"

"Well," he rubbed the back of his neck out of nervous habit, "I have this friend at school, and I always used to think of her as a friend until recently. I guess, I'm kind of confused since I only loved you until she made her way into my heart. She's kind, creative, caring, clumsy - but that just makes her cuter - and amazing," he had started to ramble and he knew it, "and I don't know what to do with the feelings I have for her.I was wondering if you had some advice for me?"

"Chat, I'm not exactly a love expert, but I have a feeling that you've fallen for her. Hard."

Chat considered his lady's words. It might be true. Recently, he wasn't able to get Marinette out of his head. She had slowly become his waking thought and the last person he thought about before falling asleep. Maybe he was falling for her.

"Yeah," he wistfully sighed, "Yeah. Maybe I have. Although I doubt she's gonna like me."

"Chat," she put her hand on his shoulder, "you're a great guy. I'm sure she'll like you. As for the advice, take things slow with her. Don't rush things. If you do, it won't end well."

"Yeah. Thanks, LB."

"Anytime."

After their conversation, they parted ways. Adrien landed in his room and detransformed, then flopped on his bed. He thought about his lady's advice. He should take things slow and see where it would take him.

As he drifted off to sleep, he figured that maybe having feelings for Marinette wasn't as bad as he thought.


	2. Chapter 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly feel like this chapter was too angsty for Adrien but that's just me. Tell me what you think in the comments!

The next day, Adrien walked into class and sat down in his seat. Nino greeted him with a fist bump and let him settle in. Only ten minutes was left before the first lesson would start. As usual, Marinette hadn't arrived yet and everyone else was already inside the classroom, waiting for the lesson to start.

Adrien put his head on his arms and tried to get some sleep before class started. He didn't get much of it last night, thinking about the conversation he had with Labybug after patrol.

While he was more than happy about getting some clarity on the feelings he had, he felt like he got even more confused when he thought about them. He couldn't love Ladybug and Marinette at the same time. It was just impossible. Besides, isn't it considered cheating if you love two girls?

His thoughts were abruptly disturbed when Marinette came rushing into class with just two minutes before the bell would ring.

As he sat up, he vaguely heard Alya tease Marinette about her tardiness as she sat down in her seat behind him. He smiled. He was pretty sure she was turning red because of her best friend's teasing.

He was pulled out of his thoughts once again when Mme. Bustier started the lesson.

"Alright, class, get your books out and open page 78."

The lesson went on as usual, and before he knew it, he was packing up his books and getting ready to leave for lunch. Unfortunately, after lunch, he would have to go to a photoshoot that would last the rest of the school day. This meant he wasn't going to be with his friends until the next day.

He really hated having to do what his father wanted. It was tiring him out, and the fact that he was a superhero of Paris was not helping. He wished he could just ditch the photoshoot and stay at the mansion for the rest of the day. Sadly, things weren't going his way.

Adrien got into his limo and looked out the window while the Gorilla drove him to the mansion. He hated driving home for lunch, hoping to eat it with his father, only to find that that wasn't going to happen. He knew he isn't supposed to get his hopes up - he'd always be disappointed in the end - but it still hurt.

After lunch, Nathalie gave him the instructions for the photoshoot and told him to freshen up quickly. Apparently, she noticed the dark circles he had under his eyes.

They left for the photoshoot after thirty minutes. He just hoped it wouldn't take too long.

* * *

It turned out that the photoshoot would be held at the park by Marinette's house. He really wanted to go there and see her. She was probably at the counter, with an apron tied around her waist, maybe some flour on her cheek and in her hair, assisting customers who were deciding what pastries to buy. Maybe if he finished the shoot earlier than expected, Nathalie would allow him to go to the bakery.

With that thought in mind, Adrien was able to quickly finish the shoot. He headed to the trailer to change back into his street clothes and get rid of the make up. While he was changing, Plagg flew out of the couch (he didn't want to know why he was there) and landed on the dressing table.

"Finally," he drawled, "you're done with the photoshoot. Now you can feed me my cheese. I am famished."

"Oh hush, Plagg," Adrien sighed, "I gave you cheese, like, half an hour ago. You can't be hungry."

"That's what you think."

"Fine," the model said, "I don't have any cheese with me right now, but I'll buy you some cheese puffs _only_ if Nathalie lets me go to the bakery."

"No way, I want camembert!"

"Plagg, I don't have any cheese with me, so you'll have to wait until we get home for the cheese."

"Fine," the kwami groaned, "I suppose I could eat some cheese puffs."

After Adrien finished changing, he set out for Nathalie and found her by the limo. She looked up from the tablet and quickly approached him. "Adrien, it's time to go. Your piano lesson starts in half an hour." Before he could respond, the assistant turned on her heel and headed for the car.

Adrien caught up to her and shyly asked, "Uh, Nathalie? Could we... stop by Marinette's house? I didn't see her for the rest of the day after lunch." His cheeks were tinted with a shade of pink.

"Adrien, you know your father will not tolerate that. We have to go now."

"Please?"

Nathalie looked down at her tablet and sighed. She knew he didn't get to spend enough time with his friends, no matter how much he wanted to. Maybe she could spare a few minutes for him.

"Fine, I suppose we can be a little late."

Adrien looked up at the assistant with a smile. "Thanks, Nathalie."

He insisted on walking to the bakery since it wasn't too far from the park, but Nathalie said they would follow him with the car.

After a few minutes, he finally arrived at the bakery. The bell chimed as he entered and he looked up to see Marinette giving a customer some change. She looked up and squeaked when she saw him.

"Uh, hey, A-Adrien. How you are? I mean, how are you? What are you doing here?"

The handsome model chuckled at her stuttering, "Hey, Marinette. I had a photoshoot at the park nearby and thought I should come here after, just to see you."

The bluenette's face burst into flames almost instantly. _Adrien came to see me!_ "Cool that's - I mean that's cool. So, c-can I help you with anything?"

Her stuttering and nervousness was so cute. He almost forgot that he promised Plagg cheese puffs. He asked for them and some chocolate chip cookies. He had to indulge in something too.

"H-here you go, Adrien," Marinette handed him the food.

"Thanks, Marinette," Adrien said as he took the package. Their hands brushed against each other and the blond thought he heard a small gasp from his quirky classmate, but chalked it up to his imagination. "See you tomorrow," he shot her a bright smile and left the bakery after paying.

Marinette promptly collapsed to the floor after his departure.

When Adrien entered the car, Nathalie proceeded to berate him for having wasted so much time at the bakery. He absentmindedly apologised and looked out the window as they drove.

He should be sad, really. Getting scolded for wanting to spend some time with a friend. The only thing that kept him positive was thinking about Marinette. She always made him feel better almost instantly whenever he felt sad. She was a walking ray of sunshine in his life. He just hoped she felt the same way about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a kudos and a comment if you did!


	3. Chapter 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3 of If Only. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for the kudos and comments! They may not be much, but I'm thankful for each one.  
> Enjoy!

Marinette walked into class as happy as ever. She couldn't believe that Adrien came to the bakery just to see _her!_ Alya wouldn't believe it when she told her.

Alya immediately noticed her friend's energy as soon as she sat down. "Hey, girl!" she said as she turned to her. "You seem happy. What's up?"

"Oh my gosh, Alya. You won't believe what I'm going to tell you," Marinette said. She was practically jumping in her seat by now.

"Yeah, what happened?"

"So, Adrien had a photoshoot yesterday. When he finished, he came into the bakery and said he got there _just to see me!"_

"What?! Girl, no way!" Alya exclaimed.

"Yes way!" the secret superheroine said gleefully.

"Girl, do you know what this means? Adrien could finally be interested in you. Trust me, we'll be going on double dates before you know it."

"Alya!"

"What? I'm telling the truth. That boy will be head over heels for you in no time. He probably already is."

"Yeah, maybe. But what if he thinks I'm not good enough for him? If that's what he thinks about me, he'll never kiss me and we won't get married and have three kids and a hamster named-"

"Marinette!" Alya called, as if she's called her name for the hundredth time.

"Marinette?" she confusedly repeated.

"Marinette, don't worry. You're an amazing girl and if Adrien doesn't think so, then he doesn't deserve you."

Marinette smiled shyly, "Thanks, Alya," she said as she hugged her best friend tightly. "You always know just what to say."

Their moment was interrupted by the classroom door opening to reveal the subject of their conversation.

Adrien smiled up at them. "Good morning, ladies."

"Hey, Adrien," Alya replied easily.

"M-mood gorning! I mean, rood morning- I MEAN- uh, good morning, Adrien."

After a brief moment of confusion, Adrien finally greeted her back. "How are you?"

"M-me? I'm fine! Great! Perfect! Couldn't be better! Never felt more-" the bluenette was interrupted by a sharp blow to her ribs. She rubbed the sore spot, then looked at her best friend with a small glare before turning back to her crush and offering a small smile.

"It's a good thing to see that you're okay, then Mari," the model stated before taking his seat.

_He just called me Mari. Well, I wouldn't mind if he carried on calling me by that nickname._

Alya turned to her friend as soon as Adrien sat down. "Girl, that boy's got it bad for you. He didn't even greet me. It's like I wasn't even here."

Marinette tucked her hair behind her ear shyly, "Oh, please, Alya. There's no way that _Adrien_ looked at me like that."

"Well, he did. I'm telling you, you two will be dating in no time."

The two best friends continued talking until they were interrupted by a shy voice coming from behind Marinette.

"Uh, Marinette?"

Said girl turned around and saw Nathaniel. His sketchbook covered half of his face, as if he was trying to hide from something. She smiled.

"Oh, hey, Nate. What's up?"

"Hi. U-um, I was wondering i-if you could hang out with m-me in the art room later? I-I need some help with something I'm drawing for Marc."

Out of the corner of her eye, she almost swore that she saw Adrien's eyes flare up with… something that definitely wasn't like him. She didn't even know when he'd turned around.

She quickly turned back to Nathaniel and replied, "Sure! What's the drawing about?"

"W-well, his birthday is coming up in a few weeks a-and I thought I would give him something special," the redhead was blushing by the end of his sentence.

The bluenette looked at her classmate. The blush on Nathaniel's face and the way he tried to hide it kind of told her that it was much more than just 'a birthday gift for a friend'. She'd had her suspicions about the two colleagues and friends, and, truth be told, she was kind of shipping them. _"Ugh, I hang out with Alya way too much."_ She shook herself from her thoughts and smiled sweetly at Nathaniel.

"Aww, that's so sweet. Is lunch time okay?"

The boy timidly smiled and nodded, "Um, yeah. That's perfect."

"Okay, see you then."

He smiled again, quickly turned around and bolted to his seat. Marinette looked to the front again and locked eyes with her crush. She saw that same look in his eyes, but it quickly vanished before she could identify what it was. He gave her a small smile before turning to Nino, who had arrived during the exchange between Nathaniel and Marinette.

Alya was looking towards Adrien with a smirk. "Did you see that, Mari?"

"The look in Adrien's eyes? If so, then yes." Marinette dropped her voice so as not to be heard by Adrien.

"That kinda looked like jealousy to me."

"What? No way. What would he be jealous about?"

"I don't know, girl. Maybe the fact that Nathaniel just asked you to hang out with him."

"I don't think that that's jealousy," the bluenette said after considering her best friend's words.

Alya studied her friend's face for a few moments until she sighed. "Fine. Believe what you want. But I know what I saw."

The girls continued talking while students filed into class. Their conversation was interrupted when Mme. Bustier started the lesson.

Before she knew it, the bell for lunch break had rung. She packed up her books and headed for the art room. Nathaniel was already there, his sketchbook in front of him. She smiled at him and sat down in front of him. He didn't seem to notice her until she greeted him.

"Hey, Nate."

The boy jumped a little and blushed when he realised what he just did.

"Oh, hi, Mari."

She giggled a little, "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. So, do you have any ideas for your drawing?"

"Um, no. I was hoping we could brainstorm together, y'know?"

"Okay."

The two brainstormed ideas together for almost the whole lunch break. They hadn't decided on the perfect idea yet but Nathaniel said he would think them over and have something the following day.

Since lunch break was pretty much over, Marinette headed back to class so she wouldn't risk being late. Her parents had been receiving letters for her tardiness and if she was late this time, she'd definitely get detention from the teachers.

It's not like she could help it, what with all the akuma attacks happening recently. HawkMoth was _really_ tiring her out.

She sat down, took out her sketchbook and started drawing while students entered the class. After a short while, Nino and Adrien entered the class, the former looking like he was about to burst into laughter. Adrien was glaring at him, although it didn't look like he was actually angry about whatever his friend was laughing about.

Marinette looked at them, confusion written all over her face. She wondered what they were talking about. She shrugged; it probably had something to do with boy stuff. She continued sketching while she waited for the teacher to arrive and start the lesson.

Before she knew it, it was the end of the school day and she was headed towards the locker room with her friends to take the books she needed for homework.

After collecting their books, the quartet made to leave the school. They were going to Marinette's to work on a project. They decided to go to the bakery because it was the closest and they could, of course, get free pastries.

They were descending the school steps when they heard someone call Marinette's name. She turned around and smiled at the person who called her.

"Luka! Hi!" As soon as she had replied, she heard something – almost like a growl – coming from behind her. She also heard a small snort, which sounded suspiciously like Nino. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick Juleka and Rose up. We agreed to have a rehearsal as soon as possible after school."

"Cool! Maybe we can watch you guys rehearse."

"Yeah, that'd would be great."

Adrien came up to both of them and stood next to Marinette and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Actually, Luka," he started, "We can't do that today. You see, we have a project to get started on, so-"

He was swiftly interrupted by Alya, who looked a little amused with the situation. "Come on, Sunshine. The project isn't due until another two weeks. Besides, we could use a small break. The teachers have been giving us _way_ too much homework recently."

The others nodded in agreement with the Ladyblogger's words, while Adrien glared at her with the same gleam in his eyes from earlier.

He looked at Nino, hoping that he would at least back him up, but the DJ looked as if he was about to burst into laughter. The model knew immediately that he wouldn't help.

He looked at Marinette and said, "Come on, Mari. This project is for a lot of marks. The sooner we do it, the better."

"Come on, Adrien. Watching them play won't hurt anyone."

After a few moments, Adrien relented. "Fine," he sighed. He clearly didn't look happy with this.

After Juleka and Rose showed up, the group headed to the Liberty. On the way there, Marinette was looking at Adrien with concern. She couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with her friend.


	4. Chapter 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Haven't posted in a while, I know. But I have online classes that have gotten stricter so I barely have any free time. Doesn't help that I have a lot to catch up on.  
> Enough about me. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 04

The group of friends were talking as they walked to the Liberty. Alya, Nino, Juleka and Rose were in front of them, talking animatedly about who knows what. Adrien didn't really care. He was behind them along with Luka and Marinette. He was trying to subtly watch what they were doing.

Keyword: trying.

"Um, Adrien?" Marinette asked worriedly when she saw him glaring at them. "Is something wrong?"

Adrien shook his head and shrugged. "Uh, nothing's wrong. Everything is perfectly fine, Mari." He smiled at her awkwardly.

"Okay, if you say so." She gave him another worried look before she turned back to Luka to carry on with her conversation with Luka.

By now, he had tuned out their conversation and was thinking about his own stuff as he walked. He caught Nino shooting him a teasing smirk. Great. He thought his best friend would stop teasing him, and judging by the look on Alya's face, which was almost identical to Nino's, it seemed that he would endure twice as much teasing today. He stuck out his tongue at both of them, and they quickly turned back around before they would burst into laughter.

Adrien sighed and looked down as he walked. He vaguely heard something about guitar lessons from the conversation his crush was having with Luka. He was probably telling her about when he started learning how to play.

Before he knew it, they arrived at the Liberty. Anarka greeted them in her usual energetic way. The members of Kitty Section started setting up their equipment and testing it. Adrien decided to help out with a few things. He didn't do anything too messy. His father would kill him if he got home a mess.

After Anarka confirmed that almost everything was sorted out, Adrien decided to sit down and at least get started on his part of the project that they had to do. The project was about the French Revolution. Mme. Bustier had allowed them to choose any history section to work on from this year.

Adrien would write the information and Marinette would write the headings of the project and make it look aesthetic. Nino and Alya would provide pictures and videos that would help.

A few minutes after he had started, he decided to look up and see if Kitty Section had started rehearsing. He immediately regretted doing so because while he was scanning the boat, he caught sight of Luka and Marinette sitting together. That wouldn't be too bad if Luka wasn't teaching her how to play the guitar.

He sat next to her, strumming the chords while Marinette looked on attentively. After a few seconds, he gave it to her and she tried to follow his lead. After a few attempts, she laughed and handed it back to him.

He didn't know why, but Adrien felt his blood boiling at the sight. He stood up, about to interrupt them, when Nino called him and asked him to help with some of the music equipment.

"Sure," he grumbled. He swore he heard Plagg laugh on the way over to Nino. He groaned internally. Plagg was going to tease him for a long time.

"So," Nino started as they carried one of the speakers over to the stage. "I saw you sitting over there doing something on the bench. What was it?"

"I just decided to get started on my part of the project." He hoped he didn't see him making his way over to Marinette and Luka.

"Really?" Nino says teasingly. "Don't think I didn't see walking up to those two."

He stood corrected.

"Dude, just admit that you're jealous. It won't hurt, you know?"

"Nino, for the last time, I am not jealous." Adrien denied.

"Whatever you say, dude."

It seemed that Nino didn't listen because he still kept teasing him while he was helping with the equipment.

After half an hour, the band was finally ready to start rehearsing. Rose had told him that they had a small concert on the weekend. They needed to rehearse as much as possible since music scouts would be there. He was really happy for them - they were practically jump-starting their careers as a band at such a young age, after all. Not many people get that kind of opportunity.

But what if those music scouts actually do strike a deal with them? If that happens, will Luka ask Marinette to go on tour with him? What if she says yes? If she does, she'll leave him and Paris for who knows how long, and then they won't get together, get married, have three kids and have a pet hamster named-

"Dude? You okay?"

Adrien shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at Nino. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

Nino looked at him, as if to make sure that he actually was okay. He must've thought so, because he shrugged and muttered a low 'okay' before he went over to the stage.

Adrien sat down at the bench that he left his work on. Kitty Section started playing.

"Hello, Paris!" Rose squealed. "We are Kitty Section! Are you ready to rock?!"

  
After two hours of rehearsals, Kitty Section finally decided that it was enough for the day. Adrien decided to carry on with his work. He wanted to get as much work finished today since his schedule was packed tomorrow. He was supposed to be home before dinner anyway.

Half an hour later, it was time for him to leave. He stood up and walked over to his friends to bid them goodbye.

Everyone was by the stage by the time he got there, except for Luka and Marinette. A quick look around told him that they were back where they were earlier, sitting way too close for friends. She was laughing at some joke he told.

His heart tightened. He didn't even know why he even bothered. Marinette and Luka were obviously dating. There was no way they'd be sitting like that as just friends. Luka even kept looking at her during the rehearsal, with her smiling back.

He sighed. It didn't matter that Luka and Marinette were dating. It didn't change the way he felt about her.

He had already fallen. He had fallen so hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT HAD TO BE DONE OK?!  
> The only reason I'm majing Adrien think Luka and Marinette are dating is because of this one scene I have in mind. I'd tell you what it is if I could, but spoilers so...  
> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a kudos and comment if you did.  
> Follow me on Tumblr: https://pheonixprincess28.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Leave a kudos and comments if you did. I'll post the next chapter later today. Follow me on Tumblr: pheonixprincess28.tumblr.com  
> Until next time.


End file.
